New Year, New Us
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and with the help of Clarissa and Thomas, Jack decides to tell Nikki that he has feelings for her.


The Lyell team and Max were out for a New Year's Eve celebration. They'd chosen a pun in a lesser-known part of London, but the place was still packed.

Clarissa was pretty tipsy, Jack was still sober, ditto Max. Jack and Nikki however, were pretty merry- alternating between dancing and getting more drinks.

"They seem happy together." Clarissa commented, gazing at the pair, who were dancing together to "December, 1963."

Thomas nodded. "Yep, they do."

His friend reached for her wine. "I reckon that they should get together," she continued, her speech slightly slurred. "I know Jack, he's never looked so happy with anyone else."

Max smiled at his wife, knowing that she was on to something. "I agree."

Nikki and Jack made their way back to the table, giggling. Jack's arm was wrapped around Nikki's waist and she was smiling up at him.

"Think I'm gonna have juice." Nikki said, attempting to sit next to Thomas and missing her seat. Jack, who hadn't had quite as much to drink as Nikki had, caught her just in time. "Careful!"

Nikki sat down properly this time and Jack sat next to her.

"I'll get them." Clarissa said, made a mental note of what everyone wanted, and made her way to the bar.

She got the drinks on a tray, and carefully balanced it on her lap, keeping it steady with one hand and navigating her chair with the other.

"You've got that down to a fine art." Observed Thomas.

Clarissa shrugged, handing him his drink. "Years of practice, perfected the art on nights out at uni."

"I never had you down as the type." Thomas responded, taking a sip of his tipple.

Jack checked his phone. "Hey, half an hour to go till 2019!" He cheered.

Nikki joined in. "Yay!"

"It's just another day really, I don't get it." Said Max.

"It's an excuse for a party!" Nikki replied, then sobered up a little. "I must admit, I haven't been out for New Year's in a while."

"We do every year, I drag him." Clarissa chuckled, pointing to her other half.

"I don't mind, any excuse to spend time with my wife." Max beamed, and gave her a kiss.

Nikki observed the pair with a smile on her face-she'd had many relationships over the years, but had never found the one for her-not really. Of course, there was Jack, but nothing would ever happen between them-it was just flirty banter.

Jack looked at his friend-his feelings for her ran deeper than friendship, he'd never told her that though.

Nikki drained her juice and went up to dance, Jack decided to sit it out.

After a few minutes, a bloke went up to Nikki and asked her to dance with him, she said no and he wasn't having it.

"Hey!" Jack got up and went over to the man. "Hands off, she said no!"

The offender backed off, Nikki turned to Jack. "Thanks."

"That's fine." He smiled. "He's a twat."

"Mmm." She agreed. "Thomas could have come up, though."

Jack shrugged. "Nah, I wanted to. You've had your fair share of idiots over the years, I saved you from that one."

"My knight in shining armour." She chuckled, taking a step closer to him.

"They need to kiss." Clarissa sighed, putting her head in her hands. "I need another drink."

It was five minutes until midnight, the pub was full to bursting with people.

Just as Jack and Nikki were about to dance again, Clarissa called Jack over.

"What?" He shouted over the din of people.

"Tell her, you idiot! Tell her you love her!"

"I agree!" Thomas nodded. "I know a detective or two, if you don't I will lock you both up in a police cell until you do!"

"Okay." Jack sighed. "Here goes." He said , making his way over to Nikki. "Nik?"

"Yeah?" She turned to him.

He took her hand, and lead her outside. Nikki frowned, but didn't question it.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nikki, I have... Feelings for you." He said, putting his hands on her forearms and running his hands up and down them-she was cold.

She lifted her gaze to meet his own. "Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't tell you because I didn't thought that you didn't feel the same way, b-"

He was cut off by her kissing him, just as fireworks burst into the sky, ringing in the new year.

"I have feelings for you too Jack." Nikki beamed when they broke apart. "I have done for a while, I thought that you thought of me as just a friend."

"Hey, you're my best friend." Jack said, and pulled her close. "And you're now my girlfriend."

"Sounds good to me-Happy New Year." She replied, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Happy New Year." He responded, cuddling her

Unbeknownst to the new couple, the rest of the team, and Max stood a little way away, watching.

"Ahh, job done. We're going home-Happy New Year, Thomas." Said Clarissa happily, driving her chair off, Max following her.

"I think that this is the best start to a New Year ever." Nikki mused.

"Definitely." Jack beamed, kissing the top of her head.


End file.
